


Freak!

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Embedded Video, Freak (The Zutons), Hooker!Peter, M/M, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a hooker, abandoned by his partens for being gay and sneered at by his former friends for selling his body. One night he gets himself a new punter. Killian is handsome and young and soon feels attached to Peter, who is falling in love with him as well. One day Peter asks him to run away with him - and they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115003) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian). 




End file.
